


You Look Better When I’m Drunk

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, love spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: ”I have some time to kill, so why don’t you come over to my place? Boss doesn’t need to know.” Redhead asked in playful way. It was more shameless flirting than real proposal, but Devika kept her cool. Maybe part of her wanted to play along.”Not in a million years. I won’t fall for regular tempt spells.” She laughed back, then realized that she was playing along. Fuck, it was purely unintentional.”Is this a challenge? For Cyran’s bitch, you are quite fierce, but I love good challenge.”Aka Devika and Reuel bang.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	You Look Better When I’m Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Underage warning is there, because Devika is 17 in human years. Tho she is a demon. 
> 
> And title is btw from the White Tie Affair’s song of same name.

Devika was hardly 4’9 feet, extremely petite and lightweight demon girl with pearl silver colored hair which reached past her small butt. As succubus, she was unhumanly attractive, even when her eyes had unnatural light silver hue on irises. Despite her age, which was something like 17 in human years, she was Cyran’s most reliable pawn. And she was hopelessly in love with her boss. She was like a normal teen girl with her one-sided crush. Cyran’s another underling, who went by name Ruki, was always teasing Devika about her obvious crush. Speaking of Ruki, he was like big brother to her, with all that bickering and teasing, they cared for eachother. 

”So, Dev, whats up between you and boss nowdays?” Ruki asked casually, when they were going on to the mission. Question caught demon girl by surprise and she most likely just angrily mumbled something like ’Shut up, you moron.’ Ruki chuckled a bit and patted girl on her shoulder brotherly.   
”Aww, are our little succubus having heartaches? That sucks.” He said sarcastically. Like in million years something would happen between silvenette and their boss. Nothing else than him using her for his advantage, that is. In various ways.   
”Like he is only guy in my mind.” Devika snapped back. Ruki’s eyes widened a bit.   
”Ooh, who is it, then?” Blackhaired, relatively short demon asked. Devika shut her mouth tight and tried to think. Goddammit, she should make something up and soon. Ruki wouldn’t that subject to die down.   
”Its... its that redhead. With black glasses and cheeky smile. But I’ll kill you if you tell even one soul.” She lied with quiet voice.   
”What! Do you really have hots for that ladykiller?!” Ruki almost shrieked, but Devika jumped to shut him up. She was embarassed, it wasn’t completely false that she found the redhead hot. Despite he was sleazy womanizer.  
”Yeah whatever.” She responded, red as tomato and crossed her arms childlisly. 

Reuel, redhead in question were incubus. He was as well Cyran’s trusted minion, usually working with two other incubi. Redhead was the youngest of the trio, about twentyone. He had stunning good looks and those bright blue eyes could stare right into one’s soul. And make any panties drop. Incubi by nature were sex-crazed, but Reuel were in whole another level. He could woo easily any hot women, human or demon. Without any mindtricks or manipulating. Devika didn’t interact with him a lot, but they knew eachother as they both worked under Cyran. Reuel acted always so cocky and threw double-enteders all over his sentences. Was he flirting with her? Like he hadn’t already slept with over half of her friends, demon or human. Maybe she was bit jealous for them or just fed up with their stories of him. Whatever, why in the hell she had to tell Ruki that she found Reuel hot? She cursed herself for that. Like she wanted to be one of those hundreds and hundreds of redhead’s women. Yeah, she wanted. Wait, no. She was so deep in her thoughts, that she almost bumped on someone. And speaking of devil - literally - it was the redhead. This day couldn’t become any worse. 

”Oh, its my lucky day. Gorgeous demons just fall in my arms.” Reuel chirped with his usual flirtatious tone. Devika whisked her fallen silver locks back behind her ear and tried to hide the fact her cheeks were getting red again.   
”Hah, you wish.” She said back, slowly raising her head. They had ”bit” height difference, Reuel were full one feet taller than silvenette. Fuck, those bright sky blue eyes were enchanting. Even when they barely showed behind pitchblack small frames. No wonder all girls were crazy for him, he had some mysterious aura around him, which was getting even Devika feeling bit hot under her clothes. Which were quite skimpy, by the way.   
”Hah. I have some time to kill, so why don’t you come over to my place? Boss doesn’t need to know.” Redhead asked in playful way. It was more shameless flirting than real proposal, but Devika kept her cool. Maybe part of her wanted to play along.   
”Not in a million years. I won’t fall for regular tempt spells.” She laughed back, then realized that she was playing along. Fuck, it was purely unintentional.   
”Is this a challenge? For Cyran’s bitch, you are quite fierce, but I love good challenge.” He asked, smirking. His voice was low and husky, almost even more seducing than his eyes. Fuck. Was he using some cheap seducing mindtricks on her and why it was working? 

Yearning to kiss him, Devika grabbed Reuel’s shirt and pulled him closer. His scent was intoxicating, making young demon girl to want him to take her right then and there. Fuck, he really knew that one spell, which made even most strongminded demons weak on their knees. Devika felt how her own mind was controlled by pure, primal lust.   
”Ohh, you are eager, aren’t you? He chuckled as they smashed their lips together on heated and passionately kiss. Reuel snaked his tongue into her mouth, deepening their kiss. Oh fuck, it was useless to resist his spell. Devika started fiddling with his belt buckle, not bothering with his shirt. She wasn’t thinking straight. Actually, she wasn’t thinking anything else than she wanted him inside of her. No, she needed him inside of her. She didn’t cared that they were in semi-public place and someone could walk in on them. Reuel pushed her against the nearest counter and lifted her lightweight figure on the surface. He started licking and sucking skin on her neck, making her moan hard.   
”D-don’t leave any marks on me, you dick. Boss... will kill you... if he knew that you, ahh, touched me.” She hissed in between of her whimpers. Her legs twitched, allowing him to slip between her tights and press his erection tightly against her clothed crotch. She felt his pierced tip teasing soaking wet spot on her panties, which were now only partly covered by her miniskirt. Fuck, how she got this wet and aroused already?   
”Oh, I’ll do soo much more than simply touch you.” He teased.   
”Does Cyran even satisfy you enough?” He continued with husky, aroused voice.   
”Shut up and fuck me already.” Silver-haired succubus whined in extreme heat. He kept teasing her clit and labia through her thin, tiny mesh panties.   
”Gladly.” He responded, breathing grown heavy. He pulled her panties aside and slammed her upper body against the counter, as he penetrated her fully with single, hard thrust.   
”Mmh!” She gasped, as like strong electrict current bolted inside her. She was a very petite and small girl, naturally she also had extremely tight pussy. It was like a entering a virgin, while she was far from it. Yeah, she had maybe fantasized about him couple of times while she fingered herself. She had tought that he was quite big and she wasn’t wrong. 

It was such a turn on to Reuel, that they had quite size difference. He could easily dominate and have full control over her, if he so wanted. He had actually dreamed of doing this with Devika. She was beautiful and that petite body of hers was such a tease. Her breasts were surprisingly full and big for small and extremely thin succubus like her. Her butt was round and firm. It certainly wasn’t his first time to fuck a succubus, but Devika felt somehow different. Sure, she was fucking their boss and had somewhat gained a status as Cyran’s girl and the fact made him feel proud of himself. He started thrusting, grewing his speed quickly. Both were panting hard and it got hot and sweaty quickly. Her legs wrapped loosely around his waist, him holding her by wrists.   
”Fuck, you are so tight and wet. I’m already close...” Redhead panted, ramming inside her fast with raw force. Reuel knew, that her tightness were way too much for him and he would cum very soon. He kept hammering into her with all his might, young succubus almost screaming under him as she came hard on his cock.   
”Ahh, goddamn... you take me so well.” Reuel bit his lip as her cunt streched around lenght painfully, her juices soaking their tights and girl’s whimpers were way too much for him and he came undone, releasing his seed deep into her, filling her to the brim. Sex didn’t took that long, but it was still best she have had in long time. Reuel grinned, having already pulled out of her and started buttoning his jeans back on. Devika pulled her skirt back on and hopped off the table. Deep reddish tone still lingered on her cheeks. Whatever spell she was on, was fading and now she felt like a fool. Now she was nothing but one trophy more on Reuel’s wall. She felt ashamed, promising herself that not one soul could know about what just happened. She was just like a stupid human girls, who let incubi do them without second thought. Reuel were still grinning annoyingly while he had already got dressed.   
”This never even happened, understand?” Devika hissed and was leaving, despite that cum was leaking out of her and staining her inner tights.   
”Yeah. Of course, babe. I’m not type to brag when I get laid. Despite that I got to dick down bossman’s girl.” Reuel shrugged, still smirking wide and walked closer to her. She avoided to look him straight in the eyes, but it was hard as he lifted her chin up with his fingers.   
”You know where to find me, if you want round two.” He smirked, looking so hot and irreristable for fleeting moment. He then removed his sunglasses and put them on her.   
”Here’s little gift for you. I have spares.” She was stunned, when he already walked away. After while, she was able to think again and quickly she removed the shades and put them on her pocket. Yeah, she would definitely forgot that it ever happened.

Much later, Devika was hanging out with Ruki again. She had cleaned herself up and took long, warm shower, but she still felt like noisy half-demon would found about her little rendezvous. She felt still how hot and bit red her cheeks were. Like she had just drunken one night stand with a guy, but she wasn’t even drunk. She had to sneak back to her room, but it was difficult as she felt white thick liquid running down her tights. Of course that smug asshole had to cum in her. It was always such a mess to wash off. Pregnancy wasn’t really any concern, since her human friends taught that eating some small pills prevented that. And it was anyways quite hard for succubus to get pregnant. Handy. Thought it wasn’t wise to let redhead fuck her raw. Anyway, she could wash away his sperm, but not his scent on her skin. It lingered long after the shower. And those goddamn hickeys he left when his tongue and lips worked on her neck and chest... Or bruises on her wrists when he held her down...   
”Dev! Are you even listening me?” Ruki shrieked suddenly, shaking succubus out of her thoughts instantly. She nearly dropped off the rail she was sitting on.   
”Yeah, I totally was.” She responded absentmindly.   
”Sure, what I just said? Too busy daydreaming that you won’t hear your buddy over here?” Ruki sighed. He had been ranting about how much of work bossman Cyran had gave to him and had no time to see his newest crush, some cute human boy. (Thats Titus, btw).   
”Something about... your new boytoy?” She answered after short thoughtprocess.   
”Umm, no. I’m serious with him... but that wasn’t a point. Cyran makes me work my butt off and you don’t even care.” He huffed, not really mad.   
“Yeah sorry. I just have too much on my mind.” Devika responded. Ruki’s pout turned quickly into smirk, when his gaze travelled by accident to her bruised neck.   
“I bet. Hope he was even worth it.” Half-vampire teased, nodding to her visible love bites.  
“He? What? W-who you are talking about?!” Silverhaired succubus yelped, pushing her long hair to cover the marks.   
“Obviously you got laid. And I presume it was a guy. I spent whole day with Cyran, so it wasn’t boss. So, spit it out.” Ruki started his cross examination, making Devika blush in shame.   
“Oh and I happened to pass the corridor, when I heard some... uh... interesting sounds coming from the nearby room. I didn’t see a thing, but I think it was you. Soo, don’t lie to me.” Ruki continued, making Devika feel extremely uncomfortable. She had been caught and had no choice than just confess.   
”Stop. Yeah, I banged Reuel. It just happened, that asshole put me under some spell and...” She finally said, not making eyecontact with Ruki, whose face must been priceless.   
”Oh god, Dev. You are one hopeless hoe. First those five frat guys and now him.” Ruki sighed.”   
”You really think that he thought you about second longer after he cummed? I doubt it. You really never learn.” Blackhaired half-incubus kept rambling.   
”Yeah whatever. Don’t need to remind me. And you won’t tell a soul, understand?” Devika warned, hopping off the rail.   
”I won’t. But you should hide those marks, unless you want boss to get crazy.” Ruki advised. Devika touched the hickeys, they sting and felt bit hot. Boss wouldn’t like them if he was in the mood for some action. He didn’t cared about her as more than as pawn and occasional bedwarmer. Still, he always got moody and quiet, if someone else had put some marks on her. Devika didn’t really sometimes understanded her boss. It also meant rough, angry sex.   
”And yeah, akward. Now I can’t unhear how you sound like while you moan. So, I prefer not to think whole case anymore.” Ruki continued, Devika hanging her head down from embarrasment.  
”Deal, but guess what, Ruki?” She asked, trying to push whole Cyran-situation out of her mind.   
”What?” Blackhaired responded, like waiting for something he didn’t wanted to heard.   
”He really had prince albert.” She said, smirking.  
”Tmi, Devika. Tmi.”


End file.
